


please don’t go.

by arfarfwoof



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfarfwoof/pseuds/arfarfwoof
Summary: lost in his ocean blue eyes, the world around joe seems to disappear. nothing matters, it’s only him and donald.
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	please don’t go.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i didn’t take like exact quotes from the debate bc i was too busy laughing at it to remember what they were exactly saying so ik some of the quotes r wrong but n e ways

standing within the shadows, both men stared into each other. taking in one another’s presence. 

_he feels like home_ , donald thought as he walked out onto the brightly lit stage. 

—

 _i don’t think i’ll ever look at him the same way, not after that night._ joe's mind was racing. his heart was beating out of his chest. 

_i miss you. i wish i could hold you like this everyday._

donald’s words ran through joe’s mind over and over again. like a broken record. he missed donald’s warm hands intertwined in his own. he missed tracing patterns into donald’s arm after long days. he missed the way donald had to look at him. 

he misses the warmth in donald’s eyes. 

_i miss you too._

—

“mr. president, if you could let mr. vice president speak-“, chris wallace interrupted donald. “thank you, mr. president. mr. vice president, can you please answer the question?”

“see my son-“

“where’s hunter? hmm?”

joe’s heart stopped along with time in that moment. the donald he knew would’ve never said that. he wouldn’t have. he couldn’t have. but here he was, saying the one thing that he promised the night before not to say.

joe looked at donald for a moment before continuing on. “my son, he did not ask for-“

“lies.” _please donald. don’t do this._

“he did not receive three million-“

“absolute lies.”

“would you just shut up for once?” he couldn’t believe what he had just said. He didn’t mean to. he really didn’t.

donald stayed quiet while joe finished up.

—

“and that concludes the first presidential debate for the 2020 election. please-“ joe ran off the stage, tears brimming his eyes. he never wanted this. he never wanted to hurt donald. 

“what the hell was that?” donald stared down at joe, malice lacing his tone. 

“i, just, i didn’t mean to. i panicked, donald. you’re terrifying when we’re debating.”

“you think i’m terrifying? do i seem like some kind of monster?” joe’s breath was caught in his throat.

that was enough of an answer for donald. 

“if that’s really how you feel then... then maybe we should stop. stop seeing each other. it would be better for both of our campaigns and for ourselves.”

“no, no please, donald that’s not what i meant, please. please listen to me. don’t leave!” tears soaked donald’s suit as joe clutched onto him. 

donald melted into joe’s touch. it had been less than 24 hours since they last held each other but every second apart felt like a million years. every moment not spent together was a moment wasted. every second not immersed in each other’s every detail, was a second made purposeless. 

joe looked up, staring directly into those deep, blue eyes that reminded him of home. in a sense of mountain lake, where he would spend time as a child and in a sense of where he found stability, as well as comfort.

_i’ve always wondered what home feels like, but now i know. it’s within your arms._

_ i love you. _


End file.
